Field of the Invention
A crimping tool is provided for crimping the tubular portion of a turned electrical contact concentrically about the bare end of an electrical conductor, including a tool body having a main first portion, and an integral coplanar second portion extending from the main body portion to define a first lever. A crimping die arrangement includes an annular stamp holder mounted opposite an opening contained in the tool body main first portion, and an annular thrust collar is mounted concentrically about the stamp holder for angular displacement between released and crimping positions, thereby to displace a plurality of stamp members radially of the stamp holder between released an crimping positions The thrust collar is angularly displaced between the released and crimping positions by a toggle link arrangement that connects a second lever both with the tool body main portion and with the thrust collar. A cascade spring force-distance arrangement adjusts the angular position of the thrust collar relative to the die arrangement when the second lever is pivoted beyond the closed position toward a maximum exertion position, which cascade spring arrangement includes a deformable resilient spring defined in the tool body main portion, and a leaf spring carried by the first lever.
Description of Related Art
Crimping tools are known in the prior art for fastening turned electrical contacts upon the bare ends of insulated wires, as shown, for example, by the German patent No. DE 10 2009 026 470 A1. In this apparatus, the lack of a force-distance adjustment device must be compensated for by the manual unlocking of a locking latch in the handle part of the tool, whereupon the crimping die, during the crimping of a turned contact upon a conductor, was blocked. Moreover, the tool must be set for the cross-sectional size of a conductor prior to the crimping operation.
The operation of the crimping tool is rather laborious because of the absence of the force-distance adjustment device. Moreover, the diameter range of the turned contacts that can be pressed with the crimping tool is limited.
However, it is desirable to have a crimping tool for turned contacts that is provided with an automatically operating force-distance adjustment so that there will be no need for the manual unlocking or adjustment of the crimping tool and, moreover, it will permit the crimping of turned contacts upon conductors with the largest possible diameter range so that the largest possible spectrum of conductor cross-sections can be provided with turned contacts with the help of a single crimping tool.
The present invention was developed therefore to provide a crimping tool for turned contacts that will avoid the abovementioned disadvantages.